Eiji Arata
Appearance Eiji stands around 6 feet 1 inches and weighs 125 pounds. His skin is meduim tanned and his complexion is rather devoid of blemishes save for a small star-like birthmark on his collar bone. He's tall and lanky, looking more like skin and bones than overly muscled with his underweight appearance. Despite this, he's quite strong and goes on more determination and willpower than physical strength. He has long black-brown hair that falls down past his shoulders and more toward his elbows and hips. It's normally lanky and falls almost everywhere, he's never had an issue with his hair getting to be tangled or anything like that. He simply brushes it and goes. Eiji has blue-green eyes that are a bit sensitive to light, making it difficult for him to see sometimes when it comes to seeing during the day at least. He's quite good at seeing during night though and has never had a lot of issues when it comes to his eyes around those times. The most notable feature on him are his hands, they're long fingered and boney, looking much more like a skeleton's over-large hands than anything else. Personality Eiji's not exactly shy nor is he one to start up conversation on his own. He prefers to watch others and learn a little about them before he speaks to them, if at all. This doesn't mean that he's not well spoken though, Eiji is very eloquent with his words and has been described to speak a little more old fashioned than most. Really he's never paid much attention to this but it would make sense considering just how he really is. He is a sadist, through and through, he loves causing pain of any kind to others and finds that it's only one of the things that he loves other than the children he was given. In a way, it's more of the feeling of control that makes this much more pleasurable for him than anything else. Sure, he might get a sexual thrill from it, but take away his personal control and Eiji will show true fear at the hands of whoever it is that's threatening him. In this way, he's still the young boy who was molested by his family member. When he gets to know someone, he will listen and pretend to be the 'yes man' until he's figured someone out. Because of this quiet nature, he can come off as being creepy or just stupid to those that first meet him. He's anything but either of those. He likes to pretend that he's stupid though. If Eiji thinks that he can get away with something on the premise that he didn't know anything about it beforehand, one can bet that he'll play dumb to get out of it. If he were to become mad or enraged, Eiji's eyes would narrow and he would become snappy and insulting toward the person who made him mad. Eiji is quite hateful when he gets like this and uses his words to warn people that perhaps they should back the hell off already. He has no issues with physically defending himself even if he's much smaller than the other person, Eiji knows that there are places to strike that are much more painful than being stabbed. Eiji has his own hobbies but the most notable would be how he treats animals better than he does other people. He would much rather save a kitten than the child of another human but he's never said this aloud. Although, he would do literally anything for his own children, namely his son. He loves his children but out of the three of them, his son Seiji is the one that he really could not stand to lose. In a way, he hates the human race, he believes that there is something out there better for people than simply focusing on waging war against one another. In this regard, he's also a hypocrit in the way that he does the same thing through his own revenge and killing style. It's also not that Eiji hates women, he's tortured both men and women equally but finds that since women tend to be easier to break than men then they're far more entertaining. In regards to his wife, Mina, Eiji used to love her at some point. In fact, he still wears his wedding ring, but he doesn't love her nearly as much as he did within those first eight months of knowing her and most likely never will. If he ever gets out of prison, he plans on making her a victim of his. History Eiji was born in Kyoto, Japan. His mother and father were both tea farmers and extremely simple people. They made sure that he did good in school and always did his best to get good grades to make them proud of him. It wasn't until he was six years old that one of his male family members molested him and Eiji was completely untrusting of many people around him. He never told his mother or father about the incident and instead went to other people with the encounter. He was immediately branded a liar and attention seeker. This mindset stayed with him for a long time and his own parents didn't trust him alone with other children. Swiftly becoming tired of this, Eiji became more and more of an introvert, waiting for his collected information on other people to show him exactly what it was that he needed to know about them. While he was in high school, Eiji contemplated murdering one of his classmates until he finally just found a prostitute with the same name and similar facial features. He was already hooked on torturing the woman in an abandoned warehouse near a river. He took her life that same night. On the high of what he'd done, Eiji quickly found that he got a sexual thrill from hurting others and eventually used this information to become the D dominant and M master of BDSM. This stemmed from him never wanting to be the victim again. After graduating high school, Eiji began working at a club in Kyoto where he began scouting out 'hunting grounds' for his sadistic games. In this club, he pretended to be older than he really was, finding that women prefered when their sexual partner was in more control as well as older than themselves. While being the D and M, he managed to convince several women in online forums to meet him in various places, never going to the same one twice or within three miles of it. During these meetings with women, Eiji was able to not only fulfill their wishes from their messages to him but he also went above and beyond the call and gave them far more than they had been hoping for. Although, Eiji was smart, he mapped out precincts of various police departments so that he wouldn't be caught onto immediately. There was one woman who survived his games, an Aika Hinadori, that fell pregnant after his rape and torture of her. Aika didn't believe in abortion via her catholic religion, the same that her family had believed in. Because of how young she was, pregnant at 16, Aika ended up being kicked out of the house by her very religious parents. They had believed that Aika had simply gotten herself knocked up by some boy at her high school, they never entertained the possibility that she might have been raped. After moving into an apartment building, Aika got herself a job but didn't realize just how close her work was to Eiji's home and work. Aika never told a soul about what had happened and never reported her rape. Eiji would often smile at her when he saw her and she would devolve into tears and walk away, making him all the more interested in her. Not long after he started stalking her more and more, Aika began self-harming and trying to get rid of her triplets. Eiji noticed this but didn't quite care, but he did claim to be her neighbor when he managed to get her locked up in a mental facility where she remained until the day she gave birth. Aika gave birth to his twin daughters, Kira and Tira and his son, Ryuuhei Fujiii had been born under the name of Renji Arata. The two little girls had his blue eyes and skin tone but their mother's dark hair and smile. Eiji showed up at their birth and their mother allowed him to sign their birth certificates after a few well-placed threats to her person. Eiji didn't realize at the time but one of Aika's relatives had caught onto what was going on and kidnapped Renji/Ryuuhei, taking him to Ryuuhei's foster parents who began raising him. Eiji was lead to believe that the young male was dead. When the girls were about six months old, Aika took her own life, unable to handle being around Eiji after all the hell he had put her through. Eiji, while still pretending to be a grieving boyfriend at the age of nineteen, was gifted custody of the twin girls and he took very good care of them. He stopped his killing spree for a while, about a year before he met his now wife, Mina Genji. He fell in love with her and laid low, not giving her a lot of information on himself and he actually started to date her properly. Within two months of meeting her, Eiji got her pregnant. Mina was overjoyed at this until she went to tell her parents that she was pregnant and to be married to Eiji. They immediately disowned their daughter and Eiji agreed to take care of her. Mina was moved into his apartment upon returning to the city and she agreed to stay at home and look after the children. This freed Eiji up far more than he needed. While Mina was pregnant, Eiji committed more rape/torture murders and was eventually dubbed the 'Ghost of Kyoto' by the news reporters. He would watch the evening news and see what it was that was being said and do his best to keep from being caught. The police thought that they were close to closing in on him but in reality, Eiji could see their bluff and he wasn't going to fall for it. Meanwhile, Mina gave birth to his first son, Seiji. The little boy had his father's stark white hair and his mother's complexion but was just as quiet and gentle as his father had been when he was little. Eiji adored his son. Seiji, as it turned out, was the angelic version of his demon-like father and Eiji always seemed to favor his son over his daughters. The little girls didn't quite realize it but they were still able to garner his love as well as their brother. When Seiji was two, Eiji and Mina ended up getting into their first knock-out fight with each other. They had fought before but nothing like this. Eiji ended up punching her in the face and stomach, unknowing that she was pregnant again. Mina lost their second child and this drove Eiji into another round of killing. Only this time, he had made a mistake and ended up leaving a matchbook with his work's logo on it at the crime scene. The matchbook was found. Eiji was one of those favored for the crimes but they still couldn't book him on it. He laid low for a bit, making sure to be extra careful about where he went and who he spoke to, even telling Mina not to answer the phone for anyone strange or answer questions that were suspicious. Mina listened more out of fear of him than anything else until she finally gathered the children after finding something strange in Eiji's desk at home. He had made the fatal mistake of keeping tapes of the women he had raped and tortured on a harddrive in a hidden compartment of his desk in his home office. Mina had found it and took it straight to the police. Eiji was apprehended at work and, upon hearing what he had done, his coworkers were shocked. Eiji just smiled as he remembered the screams of his victims and the feel of their bruised and battered skin on his own. Before he was sentenced, he smiled at the judge and looked to his wife, who stood alone with their friends and family, the children at home, smiling at her. He told her, "You had better pray to every deity there is that I do not get out of that prison because the first thing I'm going to do is come after you and make your life a living hell, you swine. I'll show you the Ghost in the dark that you have all been truly fearing and I'll be certain that your death, Mina, will have been the most beautiful of them all." Eiji, after the world had ended, managed to get onto a barge that was headed for the United States, being very lucky that the crew was dead halfway through the sailing. He used the beach so that he could land the ship and set foot on San Francisco's sands so that he could head over the lands and eventually join Justin's group. Crimes 45+ counts of first degree murder, rape, kidnapping and several counts of breaking and entering. Gallery rick_cropped_copy.jpg 1617051_original.jpg Rick-Mora-rick-mora-29600921-600-900.jpg